Lo que quede de mi
by kumagoro do brasil
Summary: El detective de Osaka gritaba desesperadamente, estaba de rodillas justo al borde del acantilado, en su rostro había una clara expresión de angustia. Cuando me asomé hacia abajo y divisé lo que había... Todo mi mundo se vino abajo.
1. Chapter 1

Lo que quede de mí

Kaito kid POV:

Nunca jamás podré olvidarme de esa escena. Lo que ocurrió fue demasiado surrealista como para poder creerlo, todavía no me logro acostumbrar a esta terrible sensación. Es como si estuviera atrapado en una caja de cristal casi invisible, tan apretada que apenas tengo lugar suficiente para expandir y contraer los pulmones, pero por fuera de esa caja no hay nada; solo una infinita extensión de vacía oscuridad de la que no puedo escapar por más que lo intente.

Había anunciado que robaría esa hermosa joya de incalculable valor. El día del atraco estaba todo preparado con sumo cuidado, ya que la joya se encontraba en una casona bastante deteriorada; la cual se ubicaba al borde de un inmenso acantilado bajo el cual solo se podía divisar un abismo de rocas y agua. Apesar del mal clima muchos policías se hicieron presentes, incluso aparecieron varios de mis detectives favoritos: Hakuba, el detective de Osaka y mi amadísimo tantei-kun.

Ya había robado la joya y estaba apunto de salir planeando desde mi ala delta, había corrido hacia el borde del acantilado mientras me seguía el inspector Nakamori, pero un repentino y ensordecedor grito hizo que nos detuvieramos abruptamente: era el detective de Osaka quien gritaba desesperadamente, estaba de rodillas justo al borde del acantilado, en su rostro había una clara expresion de angustia. Cuando me asomé hacia abajo y divisé lo que había... Todo mi mundo se vino abajo: el pequeño cuerpo de Conan yacía inmóvil entre unas cuantas rocas, mientras que un suave oleaje mojaba su cuerpecito al mismo tiempo que enjuagaba la sangre que escurría por su cabeza y por sus costados.

Creo que el grito que solté ensordeció a todos los presentes, estuve apunto de arrojarme al mismo abismo en un intento de llegar a él, pero los brazos del inspector Nakamori me agarraron fuertemente, impidiendo que diera un solo paso. Me dijo que no fuera un inconsciente y que no

hiciera nada estúpido, y yo comencé a llorar en voz alta y entre cada sollozo desesperado le exigí que me soltara. Me sacudí tanto entre sus brazos que mi sombrero y mi monóculo no tardaron en caer al suelo, mostrando mi verdadero y devastado ser. En ese momento todos nos estaban mirando, se habían olvidado por completo que había un pequeño ángel allá abajo y que quizas estuviera ya sin vida. Aproveché esos segundos de estupefacción que tuvieron todos al ver mi verdadero rostro por primera vez y me arrojé sin pensar en nada. Mi cuerpo choco violentamente contra unas aguas tan frías que, de no haber sido por la adrenalina, me hubieran congelado al instante. Nadé rápidamente hasta llegar al pequeño y casi me desmayo al notar que ya era tarde. Lo abracé fuertemente, quería resguardar para siempre en mí la última tibieza que emanaba su cuerpo, quería estar con él en el momento en que la tibieza de su alma lo

abandonase. Lo sujeté fuertemente mientras seguía llorando con agonía, mi corazón latía desesperadamente dentro de mi pecho, pero a la vezsentía que no estaba latiendo. Me sentí como un maldito malnacido al estar yo allí, respirando el aire que él jamás volverá a sentir. Me

sentí como el mismo demonio al sentir mis propios latidos: quería abrirme el pecho y arrancarme el corazón para devolverle la vida. Pero no me moví ni un milímetro.

La policía logró llegar a nosotros con un bote, me dijeron varias veces que subiera, pero yo no me moví. Se acercaron aún más e intentaron sacarme a Conan, intentaron arrancarlo de mis brazos pero no pudieron ¡ni siquiera cuatro hombres juntos!. Tuvieron que cargarme a mí hasta el bote mientras yo no soltaba al ángel, y no lo soltaría.

End of Kaito Kid POV-

El bote llegó en 15 minutos a la costa más despejada donde ya los esperaban varias patrullas y una ambulancia. El inspector Megure cruzó una mirada con Nakamori, sin siquiera hablar supieron que es lo que deberían hacer. Varios hombres cargaron a Kaito Kid y lo bajaron hasta

la tierra firme, un paramédico se acercó en silencio y, sin que Kaito pudiera evitarlo, se le fue inyectada una considerable dosis de anestesia. No tardó mucho en caer inconsciente, en ese momento los pudieron separar, los pusieron a ambos en camillas y en la misma ambulancia. Media hora más y llegaron al hospital, en donde se encontraban todos los parientes y conocidos de Conan. Nadie sabía nada, excepto Heiji, pero él no se había atrevido a decir nada, prefirió esperar a que un profesional más calificado lo hiciera. Las camillas con los pacientes ingresaron a toda velocidad, sin darles casi nada de tiempo a nadie para notar si alguno de los dos respiraba o no. Pasó una eternidad de tiempo hasta que el doctor salió y otra eternidad más hasta que abrió la boca para decir algo.

-¿Hay algún familiar de Kaito Koruba presente?- miró toda la sala de espera esperando alguna respuesta. -¿Nadie?-

-Nosotros somos sus tios- respondieron al unísono el señor y la señora Kudo después de dudar un poco.

- El joven está estable, será dado de alta cuando recupere la conciencia, pero necesitamos que algún familiar lo acompañe-

- ¿y Conan? Por favor digame que mi Conan está bien, mi pequeño hijo- Yukiko no podia contener ninguna de las lágrimas que caían.

-Ahora mismo esta en sala de cirugias, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho-

-¡¿Por que, Por que?!-

-llegó sin vida al hospital- hacía años que trabajaba en urgencias y había aprendido que la forma menos angustiante para él era decirles sin rodeo a los parientes la situación de los pacientes. En ese momento un silencio de ultratumba inundó el lugar seguido por insultos y maldiciones por parte de los hombres y por lágrimas desesperadas por parte de las mujeres. Hasta que dos enfermeras aparecieron desde dos lugares diferentes, exigiendo hablar con el doctor urgentemente.

-Calma, hable una a la vez-

-doctor, el joven Koruba ha despertado-

-increible, voy a verlo en seguida-

-espere doctor- llamó la otra enfermera – algo muy extraño sucedió con el niño Edogawa, creo que debe venir a ver-

- Entonces iré a ver a Edogawa, Koruba puede esperar un rato más- dicho eso el doctor se alejó por los pasillos, dejando a los familiares y amigos de Conan en la sala de espera del hospital.

Hubo varias miradas que se cruzaron, algunas confundidas, otras asustadas y otras pocas que temian lo peor, pero ninguna de esas miradas se esperaba lo que cierta joven iba a preguntar.

-¿Porque dijo que Conan era su hijo? Su único hijo es Shinichi- soltó Ran con frialdad en la mirada. Todos los que sabían la verdad quedaron pasmados de la impresión, los que no sabían miraron curiosos.

-Perdónanos Ran, pero Shinichi lo hizo para protegerte- dijo Yusaku Kudo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, esperando que la reacción de la chica no fuera negativa.

-¿por que no me lo dijo antes? Yo... lo hubiera entendido... Ahora… Ahora de que me sirve esta verdad, si no sé si podré volverlo a ver- las últimas palabras fueron casi incomprensibles por las lágrimas que inundaron su garganta. La chica cubrió sus ojos con las manos y sus padres la abrazaron.

-No pierdas las esperanzas Ran, aún se puede salvar- se animó a decir Kazuha, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Heiji.

-Yo no sé- cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de sus padres.

Tres horas más tarde algunas personas decidieron ir a descansar, ahora solo quedaban los padres de Shinichi y los de Ran, ella, Heiji y Kazuha; todos vieron una silueta acercarse desde el fondo de los pasillos, sus pasos eran silenciosos y su andar era extraño, al principio no podían distinguir de quien se trataba, pero mientras más se acercaba más familiar se le hacía a algunas personas.

-¡¿Ka... Kaito que haces?!- casi grita Yusaku al ver al joven Koruba acercarse muy debilmente hacia donde se encontraban. Su esbelta figura solo era abrigada por la bata que le ponían a todos los pacientes. Un par de pasos más y llegó hasta el sillón en donde se encontraba Yusaku, quien lo agarró rápidamente al ver que perdió el equilibrio. -Deberías estar en cama, ¿que diablos haces aqui?- criticó al momento en que lo recostaba en aquel sillón.

-Perdón, yo solo...- dijo intentando no marearse -...yo no quería...- no podía contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar otra vez de su cansado rostro -todo es mi culpa, todo... por favor perdonenme... lo siento tanto- estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

- No es tu culpa Kaito-kun, tu no querías que esto pasara, nadie quería- Yukiko se acercó y abrazó a su sobrino, lo cargó en sus brazos y se sentó con él, a su lado Yusaku hizo lo mismo, secando las lágrimas que habían caido por sus mejillas; eran la ünica familia que Kaito tenía en ese momento y tenían que cuidarlo, darle todo el apoyo y cariño que tanto necesitaba.

-Lamento interrumpirlos en un momento como este, pero necesitamos tomar las declaraciones de Koruba y de Hattori – habló el inspector Megure que había entrado a esa sala de espera privada, junto con Nakamori, Sato y Takagi. Al ver a tantos policias juntos Kaito se asustó de

sobremanera y se aferró fuertemente a su tio; hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- Tranquilizate Kaito, no vamos a arrestarte, solo necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes- Nakamori se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el joven ladrón, no podía creer que el increible ladrón fantasma que tanto había perseguido, que tanto lo había desafiado fuera tan fragil. Podìa ver claramente como su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente al sertir su presencia. -escucha Kaito, haremos un trato ¿si?: yo no te voy a arrestar, destruiré el expediente de Kid y todos haremos de cuenta que nunca pasó nada. Tú solo me tienes que nprometer dos cosas: nunca más vas a robar y vas a contestar todas las preguntas que tengo que hacerte- al finalizar notó que el joven había dejado de temblar un poco, enderezaba su postura, secaba sus lágrimas y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

- lo haré- intentaba volver a poner su cara de poker pero se le hacía dificil.

- entonces nos tendrás que acompañar, hemos preparado una habitación aqui junto- Koruba lo siguió con un poco de miedo; como temiendo que todo fuese una trampa.

En la sala quedaron Megure y Sato, quienes se encargarían de interrogar a Hattori.

- acompáñanos Hattori- El inspector esperó a que el moreno se pusiera de pie y los acompañara hasta la sala donde lo iban a interrogar. Mientras más lo miraba más se daba cuenta de que algo estaba ocultando el joven de Osaka, algo en la mirada del chico lo incomodaba bastante.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo era bastante extraño para todos, demasiada información toda junta que era casi imposible registrarla a toda sin tener dolor de cabeza. Estaban todos devastados, nadie quería hablar con nadie, estaban todos metidos dentro de sus propios pensamientos. La sala de espera se había quedado en silencio otra vez y nadie se atrevía a levantar la mirada: el piso se había vuelto la cosa más interesante del mudo. El sonido vacío de las respiraciones retumbaba en todas las paredes y regresaba, chocando violentamente contra los oídos de los presentes.

Ran abrazaba a sus padres mientras pensaba en Shinichi. Aún no lograba similar por completo que el chico que tanto amaba, y por el cual había llorado tantas noches por su ausencia, fuese el niño que tanto protegía y que nunca lograba apartar de su lado. Su corazón le decía a gritos que lo perdonase, pero ella no podía olvidar las mentiras, ni siquiera podía entenderlas.

¿Por qué robas joyas Kaito-kun?- preguntó con curiosidad el inspector. Sabía que debía aparentar ser lo más rudo y seguro que pudiera, pero se le hacía bastante complicado: ya que quería a kaito Kuroba como si fuese su segundo hijo.

Yo no robo nada, solo lo tomo prestado y luego lo devuelvo- afirmó Kaito sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

¿Por qué lo haces?-

Por mi padre-

¿Él fue el Kaito Kid original?!- preguntó bastante sorprendido.

si-

¿Entonces, tu querías seguir sus pasos?-

¡Él no era un ladrón!- se puso de pie y le gritó al inspector con ira.

Cálmate, no quise decir eso- pronunció un poco asustado al momento en que agarraba al joven por los hombros y lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo.

Mi padre fue asesinado por una mafia... Yo me disfrazo como Kid para llamar la atención de ellos y así poder atraparlos- dijo luego de tranquilizarse un poco.

Kaito, la muerte de tu padre fue catalogada como un accidente- contestó recordando el incidente de hace 8 años.

No fue un accidente, ellos planearon todo para asesinar a mi padre y que pareciese un accidente-

¿Por qué querían matar a Toichi Kuroba?-

Porque ambos estaban buscando una joya muy particular-

Así que por eso solo "robas" joyas... ¿Pero cómo haces para saber que joya es la que están buscando?-

Porque... Hum?... se supone que cuando uno la tiene en las manos se da cuenta, es como mágica o algo así- no creía necesario decirle a Nakamori toda la verdad acerca de Pandora.

Nakamori se quedó unos minutos en silencio hasta que por fin pudo decir algo que, a su parecer, era lo más acertado hasta el momento – Entonces estás arriesgando tu vida para vengar la muerte de tu padre- Kaito lo miró y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la firmeza y seguridad con que había hablado el padre de su amiga – Kaito-kun...- prosiguió el policía – debes dejar de hacer eso, es muy peligroso, podrías perder la vida intentando vengarte. Deberías dejar que la policía se haga cargo, además, la venganza nunca es la solución-

pero...-

no hay excusas Kaito-kun, no más Kaito Kid el ladrón... Si yo fuera tu padre me sentiría triste al saber que mi hijo alberga todos esos sentimientos de odio y venganza en su interior-

pero... yo...- quería decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

¡Ya sé! Tengo un plan-

¿de qué?- ahora era él el confundido.

Mira: todos los que vieron tu rostro fueron pocos, haré que juren que no revelen tu identidad a nadie. Tu sigues con tu show de Kaito Kid el ladrón para atraer a esos delincuentes y yo pongo la mitad de mi cuerpo de policías para intentar capturarte y la otra la pongo a buscar y perseguir a esa mafia que tu dices... Tarde o temprano los atraparemos... ¿Que dices?-

...- parpadeó rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

Vamos, es una buena idea- estaba bastante entusiasmado. Hacer un dúo co Kid iba a ser interesante.

Pero, ¿no me va a arrestar si lo hago?-

claro que no, las únicas condiciones son que nunca te robes las joyas y que cooperes siempre con migo-

pues... creo que voy a aceptar- le regaló a su interlocutor una sonrisa nerviosa pero auténtica mientras estrechaban los puños para sellar el trato.

Ahora te puedes retirar- habló el mayor poniéndose de pie y acompañando a Kaito hasta la puerta. Caminaron juntos hasta que Nakamori ingresó en la sala en donde interrogaban a Hattori y Kaito continuó hasta llegar otra vez a la sala de espera.

Kuroba entró y se sentó al lado de Yusaku, lo miró como preguntando si había alguna novedad, el otro le contestó que no con un movimiento de cabeza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – –

Dentro de otra sala se encontraba el inspector Megure junto con Sato y Takagi. Sentado en una silla se encontraba el ya mencionado inspector y en el otro lado del escritorio se encontraba Hattori, el cual evitaba a toda costa mirar a la cara al inspector.

- ¿podrías decirnos que fue lo que sucedió?- se atrevió a romper el silencio el inspector.

-bue... bueno- respondió un poco dudoso. -por? ...¿Por donde comienzo?-

– pues... cuéntame lo que hiciste desde que llegaste al lugar donde Kaito iba a realizar el robo-

– bien. Yo estaba con Conan en el patio trasero de la casona porque pensábamos que por allí iba a escapar Kid, estuvimos esperándolo unos 20 minutos aproximadamente hasta que lo vimos salir corriendo, creo que el inspector Nakamori lo estaba siguiendo. Entonces nosotros comenzamos a correr también hasta que llegamos hasta donde estaba Kid intentando escapar, yo estaba ocupado mirando a Kaito y...-

– ¿Y?-

– no me di cuenta de que Conan se había parado sobre unas rocas que estaban cerca del borde del acantilado, solo lo vi cuando sentí que gritaba porque la roca donde se había parado se había derrumbado junto con él y... bueno... yo grité por la impresión en ese momento, porque no pude hacer nada. El resto de la historia ya la conocen- terminó su declaración un poco nervioso. Megure se quedó varios minutos en silencio pensando, sabía que había algo raro en la declaración de Heiji, pero no sabía que era.

– Bueno Hattori-kun yo creo que...- interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo cuando notó que Nakamori entró a la sala. Sonrió al ver que su colega lucía bastante animado, al parecer había logrado buenos resultados con Kaito. – ¿Nakamori-san, puedes venir aquí un momento? Necesito que me des tu versión de la história.

– con gusto- pronunció el detective mientras se sentaba en una silla que encontró libre. – Estaba corriendo atrás de Kaito Kid porque no iba a permitir que se me escapara esta vez. Lo perseguí por varias habitaciones hasta que lo vi saltar por una ventana que conducía al jardín trasero, yo me lancé también por la misma ventana, él corría bastante rápido pero yo lo estaba alcanzando, en un momento estaba bastante cerca de él así que estiré mis brazos para poder atraparlo, cuando estaba a centímetros de Kid, ambos nos detuvimos al escuchar el grito de Hattori-kun. Me asomé hacia el lugar que Hattori miraba y vi al pobre chico tirado, me parece que Kaito-kun también lo vió porque noté la desesperación en su mirada a pesar de que llevaba el monóculo, noté también que tenía intenciones de tirarse por el acantilado pero lo detuve, lo agarré con todas mis fuerzas, me parecía muy poco prudente que se tirara sin pensar, porque estoy seguro de que en ese momento no estaba pensando. Se me escapó de las manos cuando se le salió el sombrero y el monóculo, ya que estaba sorpendido. Kaito se lanzó y llegó hasta Conan, lo abrazó y no lo soltó hasta que el paramédico losedó. Eso es todo-

– gracias inspector- dijo Megure y luego pasó unos minutos analizando ambas versiones hasta que encontró una diferencia entre ambas, así que decidió hacerle otra pregunta a su colega. – Dígame Nakamori-Keibu ¿Escuchó en algún momento gritar al niño?-

– Ahora que lo pienso, no, no lo escuché gritar. Los únicos gritos que escuche fueron los de Hattori, primero, y el de Kaito después-

– ¿puedes explicar eso Hattori-kun?-

– bueno... verá... es que mis gritos fueron más altos que los de Conan por eso no lo oyeron-

– pero antes nos habías dicho que primero escuchaste los gritos de Edogawa-kun y por eso te diste vuelta para ver que pasaba, y que después gritaste tú al ver que se caía.- había encontrado el corazón del problema e iba a seguir indagando hasta encontrar una respuesta. Heiji no respondió a la pregunta, pero comenzó a fallarle la compostura, luego de unos diez minutos de un silencio incómodo comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

– debes decirnos la verdad, es la mejor manera de terminar todo y lo sabes- pidió Megure con voz firme.

– fue un accidente... ¡ Lo juro!... los dos estábamos al borde del abismo y la tierra alrededor nuestro comenzó a ceder yo me moví rápido, dí un salto largo y me alejé un poco, Conan hizo lo mismo pero no llegó tan lejos, apenas si logró apoyar sus pies en el nuevo borde, pero...- le costaba un poco proseguir, pero ya que había comenzado a hablar, debía terminar – estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y se sostuvo de mi brazo para intentar no caerse, ese movimiento rápido de Conan hizo que yo también comenzara a perder el equilibrio así que, inconscientemente, sacudí muy fuerte mi brazo para que se soltara. Él se soltó y cayó, yo grité cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho... Perdón, yo no quise... no fue mi intención- instantáneamente comenzó a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Megure abrió los ojos con sorpresa luego, colocó su mano en la frente un poco decepcionado. – lo siento Heiji, pero si Conan-kun no sobrevive tendremos que levantar cargos contra tí- miró al detective de Osaka con un poco de lástima, pero él tenía que responsabilizarse por sus actos. – lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es volver todos con los demás a la sala de espera y rezar por un milagro- Sato, Takagi (quienes habían registrado por escrito las declaraciones recién hechas) y Nakamori fueron los primeros en salir, Megure se puso de pie y apoyó su mano en el hombro izquierdo del moreno, como intentando trasmitirle su apoyo. Al final, Heiji se puso de pie y acompañó a Megure a la sala de espera, cuando llegaron vieron que el doctor que atendía a Conan estaba también entrando así que se sentaron rápidamente para dejar que el doctor dijera lo que debía decir.

– Tengo noticias sobre Conan Edogawa-

– Por favor doctor, hable- pidió la madre de Conan/Shinichi.

– Hemos logrado revivir al niño, no sé cómo ni por qué; pero su corazón volvió a latir cuando le inyectamos una medicina especial que le suministramos a todos los recién fallecidos-

– Pero... él va a estar bien, a pesar de tener esa medicina rara en su cuerpo- preguntó Yusaku.

– tendremos que ver como evoluciona, pero creemos que eso no será un problema. Más importante es otro asunto ahora-

– ¿Que doctor?-

– ¿al niño le gustan los deportes?-

– Le encanta jugar al fútbol ¿Por que lo pregunta?-

– durante una de las intervenciones quirúrgicas tuvimos que extirparle uno de sus pulmones, estaba completamente irrecuperable: varias costillas se rompieron y perforaron en muchos lados el pulmón derecho.- vio que los padres se preocuparon bastante – no podrá realizar deportes bruscos ni cansadores, tampoco podrá correr demasiado tiempo porque se agotará, pero podrá vivir bien con un solo pulmón-

– ¿él estará bien? ¿Cuándo podremos ir a verlo?- se animó a preguntar Ran.

– Cuando despierte; le hemos suministrado anestesia y algunos analgésicos para el dolor así que no creo que despierte en varias horas. Por otro lado, aún tenemos que ver si no han quedado daños cerebrales como algún daño motriz o de memoria. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo regresar a revisarlo- dicho eso el doctor volvió a irse por donde entró.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Unos cinco días más tarde Conan despertó, primero miró hacia todos lados muy confundido, cuando logró recordar lo que había pasado miró su pecho; se asustó mucho al notar que estaba totalmente cubierto de vendajes, también podía sentir que tenía vendas en la cabeza y una pequeña jeringa clavada en su brazo derecho que le suministraba suero y vitaminas. Estaba bastante asustado y no supo por qué, pero comenzó a gritar el nombre de una persona sin descanso, no podía gritar muy alto porque sentía que le llegaba menos aire a los pulmones, pero aún así gritó insistentemente.

– ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a llorar al notar que no venía. No sabía por que se sentía tan asustado pero no podía evitarlo, siguió llamando a su madre hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse y vio que un doctor entraba y le revisaba el cuerpo, la cabeza y luego la vista.

– Hola niño, ¿puedes decirme como te llamas?- preguntó para así poder indagar si había perdido o no la memoria.

– Me llamo Conan Edogawa, ¿puede llamar a mis papás?-

– ya están viniendo, pero primero tenemos que revisar que estés bien. ¿Puedes mover tus dedos?- Conan movió los dedos de las manos y los pies y todas las demás articulaciones de su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer cosas como tocarse la nariz y decir números, además de otras cosas. Un rato después aparecieron sus padres, apenas vio a su madre extendió sus brazos y sonrió cuando ella respondió a su abrazo con mucha felicidad.

- Mamá...- rodeó el cuello de su madre con sus pequeños brazos y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

- calma pequeño, mami ya está acá y no te va a dejar solo- abrazó delicadamente a su hijo y le dio muchos besos en las mejillas y en la frente. Su marido también se acercó y abrazó asu hijo con suavidad y cariño, acariciando sus cabellos con mucha ternura – me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien hijo-

- lamento interrumpirlos pero creo que hay que contarle al niño- dijo el doctor, quien se había quedado callado hasta el momento.

- ¿Que cosa?- preguntó asustado el pequeño Shinichi. Miró a sus padres en busca de una respuesta, se inquietó más al notar que sus padres ponían una expresión de tristeza.

-Conan- comenzó a hablar el médico -tuvimos que extirparte un pulmón que estaba muy dañado-

-No entiendo ¿acaso me está diciendo que estoy respirando con un solo pulmón?- estaba confundido.

-si. Ya no podrás realizar deportes bruscos que impliquen mucho movimiento, tampoco podrás correr demasiado pero, sin contar eso, podrás vivir una vida normal- miró como el niño bajaba la vista un poco frustrado.

-no importa doctor. De todas maneras, gracias por salvar mi vida-

-no tienes nada que agradecer, este es mi trabajo. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro un momento- apenas se retiró el médico entraron varias personas a la habitación: Ran, Kogoro, Agase, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito Kid y Haibara. La primera en abrazarlo y besarlo en la frente fue Ran.

-Me alegra tanto que estés vivo Conan-kun- prefería seguir llamándolo así por el momento, no quería causarle más malestar del que ya había pasado.

- yo también Ran ne-chan – le ofreció un cálido y débil abrazo.

-mira, te traje un regalo- le extendió a Shinichi un paquete cerrado con papel celofán. Conan lo abrió y sonrió al ver que era una novela de misterio que nunca había leído. - tendrás mucho tiempo de leerla hasta que te recuperes-

-gracias Ran, está muy bueno- levantó la mirada un momento y quedó pasmado al ver a Kaito Kid en la habitación. Koruba se había puesto su traje de Kid otra vez para sorprender a Tantei-kun. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño Kudo y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

- me alegro que estés bien Tantei-kun- dicho eso se quitó el monóculo y luego el sombrero, mientras Conan lo miraba con asombro él aprovechó para darle un fuerte abrazo y plantarle un enorme beso en la mejilla izquierda. -no sabes el susto que me diste-

-Kaito Kid ¿por que me revelas tu identidad?- estaba muy confundido.

-los demás ya lo saben, solo faltabas tú-

-¿ya no vas a robar?-

-no, pero Kid seguirá presentando su show de todos modos. ¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba, te traje un regalo- de su sombrero sacó un enorme peluche: era un conejo blanco disfrazado de Kaito Kid que medía casi 50 centímetros de alto. Se lo entregó a Conan quién lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-gracias Kid-sama-

-Me olvidaba, que torpe soy: mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba- le extendió la mano.

-es un placer conocerte Kaito-kun- respondió el más joven estrechando la mano de Kaito.

Todos habían saludado y abrazado al pequeño Shinichi, todos a excepción de Heiji, quien se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta con la mirada gacha. Conan notó que su amigo no se acercó, al principio no entendía por que, pero luego recordó el momento en el que Hattori sacudió su brazo haciendo que se soltara.

- Hattori-kun- llamó Kudo mirando a su amigo. El otro levantó la cabeza y lo miró con la mirada vidriosa. - No te sientas culpable, no te guardo ningún rencor. Yo ya sé que eres un impulsivo sin remedio y que no fue tu intención- el moreno comenzó a llorar y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño mejor amigo y le dio un abrazo.

-Perdóname Conan, soy un idiota-

-si, ya todos lo sabemos- contestó con tono de burla haciendo que todos los presentes se echaran a reír a carcajadas y logrando que Heiji se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

FIN


End file.
